


Friend to Lover 친구에서 연인

by systemofour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemofour/pseuds/systemofour
Summary: Jihoon did not understand what kind of relationship they had, yeah, they were friends, but he always thought it was more than that. The fact was he was extremely happy to have her beside him.But he was always curious.As someone who has given her all her favorite songs played on the piano, what did she think of him?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon’s fingers were dancing on the piano.

He was satisfied with the melodies he was playing, but it was more satisfying to see someone who was staring at him.

This girl, his whole world.

She looked amazed as always. She always plastered the same awed expression every time she saw him playing the piano. He never got bored of her stares. He always felt energized, alive, and happy.

Today was another episode of her coming to this small piano course where he worked only to see him playing her favorite song. Her favorite song, she actually had lots of favorite songs. She liked almost all genres of music and having her favorite songs translated into piano instrumentals made her extremely happy. She always asked him at first, if he could arrange the songs she mentioned into instrumentals.

“Why not,” that was his answer at that time. He swore he saw her eyes flickers like there were fireworks in them when she heard his reply.

That was all the start of this playing-her-favorite-songs-on-piano activities.

Jihoon did not mind to play all the songs she asked. He never felt tired or bored. He always played piano since he was a little. And this was part of his job, too, so he enjoyed it.

He always heard praises from her about his playing, but he never took it seriously. Not because he often heard it from other people, it was because the important thing for him was her happy face.

“Awesome!” she clapped so hard after he finished playing the song. He flinched to see her so enthusiastic. He worried her hands hurt.

“Thank you, thank you.” He bowed a little. She was still busy clapping.

“You’re so talented! You are so cool! You should release albums!” she cheered like a whole fangirl. He just chuckled.

“Playing like this is enough.” Well, that was the truth.

“No! People should listen to all your cover songs! And your own songs! They’re so amazing!” she couldn’t stop praising. This, actually, made him shy.

“Eyyy, stop it. It’s embarrassing.” He tried to plaster a flat expression but ended up smiling.

“No, no. I will brag about it every day until people listen to your songs.” She blurted out. “Anyway, you said you made a new song.” She smiled widely.

He nodded. “Yeah. Just finished it this morning.”

“Wow, Lee Jihoon, you’re so cool!” she cheered again. “What’s the title?”

“Haven’t thought about it yet.” He shook his head.

“Can you play some parts for me?”

He was ready for all her requests. He then played the song for 32 seconds. He, once again, witnessed her precious happy face.

She told him after he finished playing. “Let’s go. Dinner’s on me. We should celebrate your masterpiece.”

Jihoon curled a smile and together they exited the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

He did not remember when the exact time he fell for her. They were not old friends from school and she was not his student on the piano course either. She worked as a wedding organizer and she really loved her job. They met the first time when Jihoon was invited to his friend’s wedding who hired her as the organizer. They did not talk much at that time, Jihoon was busy playing the piano with some band hired as his friend’s request. Jihoon and she met again the second time at another wedding. This time, Jihoon was not invited to play the piano. She was the one that came to him, greeting him and later asking if he would play some songs. She said she liked how he played piano, on the first time she saw him.

After that day, they became friends. They always met like one or two times a week, to have some meals, or to share some good songs and music or to watch movies. And now Jihoon met her every day. Even though they were busy, they always tried to meet even for only 15 minutes a day. His workplace was not far from her house.

Their connections were beyond amazing. It was wonderful to still have close friends at this age. Jihoon would turn 31 next month.

Actually, Jihoon did not understand what kind of relationship they had, yeah, they were friends, but he always thought it was more than that. The fact was he was extremely happy to have her beside him.

But he was always curious.

As someone who has given her all her favorite songs played on the piano, what did she think of him?

She was always cheerful and always supported him on anything he wanted to do, but he could never predict her heart. Was she happy with him, too?

He could not deny it, he had feelings for her. Good feelings, like he was ready to spend all of his life with her. He could imagine it. He could play her all her favorite songs, all of them. He could sing for her, too. He could do it all his life. He wanted to see her happy face every day. He would do anything to make her happy. He would—

“Jihoon, do you know the guy from the flower shop near your studio?” her question pulled him back to reality.

Jihoon blinked many times and realized he had been messing up with his pasta for some minutes he spaced out. He took a full spoon to his mouth. “What were you saying?” he really didn’t hear her earlier.

She repeated her question. “Do you know the guy from the flower shop near your studio?”

Some faces popped on his mind. “Which guy? They have some male workers.” He could say that because he was friends with the owner, Kwon Soon-young.

“The new one, I guess.” She replied.

“Oh, I guess I don’t know him, then.” He shrugged. He ate his pasta again. “What’s with him?”

She looked a bit flustered and she drank her orange juice. “W-we worked with that flower shop for our last event and I just saw him coming with the owner.”

Jihoon noticed something at her remark. “So?”

“Uh, it’s nothing.” She giggled, a bit nervously.

Jihoon shook his head seeing her reaction. They talked about many things over the dinner, not knowing that it was the last dinner they had together.

Yes, she had dinner with someone else after that day.


	3. Chapter 3

The guy’s name was Choi Seung-Cheol.

He was the new worker in Soon-young’s flower shop. He was quite tall and was good looking. Jihoon did not know how but she got closer to the guy. Soon-young’s shop lately had some works with her team. In conclusion, she and the guy worked together. They met many times and it led to other things after work, things that she usually did with Jihoon. Jihoon was hurt to know that she stopped waiting for him and meeting him after her work finished. She said she needed to do things related to work, but he knew she went out with the guy. Soon-young told him everything.

“That’s true, we had our teams’ dinner, but after the dinner, Seung-Cheol went out with her.”

Jihoon could not express his feelings. It hurt him so much. After that day, she barely replied to his texts and pick up his calls. She said she was busy.

Imagine how brokenhearted Jihoon was.

Yes, he knew they were not in that kind of relationship, but…

That feeling, being easily replaced by another person.

That hurt him so much.

She could find other people to replace him, but for him, no one could replace her.

He felt his world half empty. It was usually filled with her laughter and smile but it was nothing now. He missed her very much and he did not know what to do with his feelings. Almost every day he went to her house after work but no lamps were turned on and he couldn’t call her. Today he was trying to call her again but still, he couldn’t reach her.

What the heck was happening? It was frustrating.

“Teacher, all of the students have arrived,” one of his students, Lee Chan, came to him who was standing outside the class, frustratingly trying to call her.

Jihoon sighed. He got some additional classes since last week that kept him very busy. He couldn’t check up to her house for almost a week.

He was worried, he was scared.

He was scared she really left him for somebody else and forgot him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 weeks that he could not call her and did not see her.

He could not hold it anymore.

After his work finished that night, he hurriedly rushed to her house. But still, she was not there. Disappointed, he ran to her office. She was not there either. Her staff said she left to the flower shop. Jihoon came back to his office area to go to the flower shop. To his disappointment again, the shop looked empty. There was a car parked which contained many roses. Jihoon went to the door and greeted by one of Soonyoung workers whom he already knew.

“Welcome, but we’re already closed for today.” Kim Mingyu said. He asked, “Are you going to meet our Boss?” he knew that Jihoon was friends with Soonyoung.

“Did the wedding organizer team come here?” Jihoon asked back. Mingyu looked confused some seconds before answering

“Yes, we’re supposed to work together tonight.”

Jihoon blinked. “W-where?”

“I’m heading there in some minutes if you want to come along,” he said, bringing two buckets of red rose to the car.

“Thank you,” Jihoon said as he tried to help Mingyu loading more buckets to the car.

The sooner they went there, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a hotel quite far from the flower shop.

It was crowded. There were many people there who had different things to take care of. Jihoon could see Soonyoung talked to some of his workers who were busy making some decorations for the wall. Jihoon’s eyes scanned the room, he needed to find her. But she was nowhere to be seen. Jihoon started to feel restless.

“Jihoon, why are you here?”

He hoped it was she who greeted him, but it was Soonyoung.

“Where is she?” Jihoon asked straight to the point.

Soonyoung blinked. It took some seconds for him to get it. “Ah, your girlfriend? She’s over there, some minutes ago.” He pointed to the other door of the hall, which have been placed gates made from red roses.

“She’s not my girlfriend, not yet. But thanks, Soonyoung.” Jihoon rushed to the door Soonyoung mentioned.

Jihoon finally saw her after some people blocked his sight.

She was there, looking all healthy and cheerful. Jihoon almost got his eyes teary. He missed her, he really did. He fastened his pace.

She seriously looked at the gate made and said some words to someone who worked on it. Before he could reach her, he realized that she was talking with Choi Seungcheol who was standing on a small ladder decorating the flower gate with red roses. They were casually talking and laughing. Jihoon was frozen on his steps. He held his breath.

It hurt to see them closely like this. Did she really leave him, for real, for that guy?

But he needed to do something, he had to say something to her. She had to know that he lov—

“Jihoon?” she called him out.

He could see two pairs of eyes staring at him. The guy was also looking at him, confused. She looked confused and a bit panicked as well. She walked up to him.

“W-what are you doing here?” she whispered.

Jihoon wanted to say something but nothing came out his mouth. He looked at her face intently for some moment and realized it had been so long he hasn’t seen her. He missed her so much, but he did not know how to say it.

She, who did not hear any answer from him, impatiently said, “Jihoon, I’m working right now. You can’t come here.” As if she remembered something, she glanced at Choi Seungcheol worriedly. “I-I’m working. I’m busy.” She stated as she stared at Jihoon again.

“What are you so busy about?” he blurted out. “You didn’t even reply to my texts and pick up my calls. What are you so busy about? With that guy?”

She was kind of speechless. “I’m working, Lee Jihoon. Can’t you see that?” she had her voice raising. “And that person,” she glanced at Choi Seungcheol again, “we work together.”

He knew it was not only for work.

“But avoid my calls?” he did not get it. “You’re never like this before.”

She shook her head. “Jihoon, I can’t explain now.” She replied firmly, not trying to elaborate but she still looked worried.

“Why not?” he held his anger, and jealousy as that guy stared at him in silence. “Tell me, now.”

“I-I can’t explain it now, I—“

“You can’t just avoid my calls after called me a million times. You can’t just leave like that.” he scoffed. “Just because you’ve got a new friend that doesn’t mean you have to forget your old friend.” He did not like the term _old friend_ , but that was all that could describe him right now.

“Jihoon, he’s not my new friend. He’s…”

“So, who is he? Your boyfriend?”

“Who told you?” she looked puzzled.

He felt his chest hurt listening to her answer. He took a deep breath and scoffed, “That after you’ve got yourself a boyfriend, you left me, then. Very good. What a good friend.”

“Hey, who said I left you?” she looked very mad now.

“You didn’t say it, but you acted as you did!”

They never got angry at each other like this during their entire friendship. She looked pissed off just like him. They began shouting to each other as Choi Seungcheol got down from the ladder walked up to them.

“What’s with this fuss?” the guy asked casually to her. His voice was so deep. Jihoon wondered if she fell for this guy because of that. Darn it.

She let out a sigh and apologetically said. “I-I’m sorry.”

The guy did not say anything but then looked at Jihoon intently. Jihoon tried to hold his jealousy, or else, he could have been throwing his shoes at the guy. How dare this guy took away his girl.

Wait, she was not, they were just friends.

Darn it. He wished they were more than friends.

“Wait, is it the friend you talked about?” Choi Seung-Cheol suddenly said.

Jihoon blinked. _Did she talk about me to this guy?_

She looked flustered and she kept her mouth shut. But her silence was mistaken by that Seung-Cheol guy as a yes since the guy smiled brightly after that.

Jihoon was confused as that Seung-Cheol guy’s gaze was on him.

“Wow, we’ve been waiting to see you in person. She has told us about you.”

_We? Us?_

Jihoon did not understand what this guy was blabbering about. “What are you talking about?” he slowly glanced at her, elbowing her. She still had that puzzled look and a bit angry. She let out a deep sigh and put her palm on her forehead. “What did you tell him about me?”

Before she could say anything, that Seungcheol guy said, “My brother wants to meet you next Monday. And make sure you bring some demo songs. We’d like to listen to them.”

_Demo songs?_

Jihoon opened his mouth to ask something but Soonyoung called Seungcheol from the center of the hall.

“Comin’!” he responded. He looked at her and Jihoon again. “Hey, for next Monday, come with him, okay.” He told her. She nodded slowly. He left Jihoon and her in silence.

Well, that was confusing.

Jihoon had to match all the puzzle’s pieces.

“So, what did exactly you tell him?” Jihoon asked after a minute of silence. She just looked at him with her tired eyes. “Who is he? I thought he’s just Soon-young’s worker.”

She sighed again. “N-no, he’s my senior in high school whom I just met again after five years.”

“Oh. So, what’s with his brother?” Jihoon carefully asked.

“His brother works in the music industry, a music label.”

“What?” Jihoon started to understand where this conversation went.

“Darn it, Jihoon.” She suddenly cursed. “I really wanted to keep this from you. You know I can’t keep any secrets from you, so I ended up avoiding you.”

O-oh.

He started to curl a smile. “Why did you want to hide it from me?”

“I want to give you a surprise, your birthday next week.” she was still mad. She avoided looking at Jihoon in the eyes.

“Wait, my birthday?” Wow, Jihoon even forgot about his birthday and she remembered.

“Thanks to you coming here, and Seungcheol sunbae, aish, why can’t people keep secrets. I’ve told him if he sees you don’t say anything.” She grumbled.

“You looked for a label for me?” Jihoon asked, still amazed by the real situation. She sighed again.

“Yes.” She said with a tiny voice.

“Why?”

“Jihoon, I have told you I want all the people to listen to your songs.”

“I don’t get it. Do you really mean it? It’s not just a compliment?” he blinked in disbelief.

“Of course!” she shot and finally looked at him in the eyes. “You deserve the world!”

It’s funny how she said it in full of spirits. He chuckled. She looked upset.

“Hey, why are you laughing?”

It was so silly of him, after almost 30 days thinking that she suddenly left him for another guy. He was blinded by facts that he didn’t want her to leave his side, never thinking about another possibility. It was so silly, all his feelings for her made him out of his mind. He felt very bad that he yelled at her today. He let a long relief sigh. He looked at her sincerely.

Well, all his nightmares were gone today.

He was very thankful to God.

“I’m sorry, I yelled at you.”

She blinked and looked flustered. “N-no, I’m also sorry. I should not have made you worried.”

He curled an apologetic smile. He couldn’t disturb her work any longer. Well, they could talk more about this later.

“Now walk me to the bus stop. I can’t disturb you much longer, you’re working.” He said, looking around. “We can talk later if you don’t avoid my calls.”

She couldn’t help but giggle. “I won’t, I promise.”

“Promise me if you would do some surprises again for me in the future, don’t avoid me, okay?”

“I promise.” That was what she replied, along with a giggle.

Well, that was enough for him.

She talked to him as usual as they headed to the bus stop. She told him about her senior earlier, saying that she had worked for the senior's wedding two weeks ago.

“Oh. Can you arrange this wedding?” Jihoon asked her when the bus almost arrived at the stop.

“What? Whose wedding I should arrange?”

“Ours.”

“W-what?”

“What do you think?” Jihoon smirked as he saw her cheeks slowly redden. “That’s not a bad idea, is it?”

“W-well, i-it’s not.”

“Great. Just decide on the date, then.”

Before she could comment, he cut her off saying that they could talk over it tomorrow. The bus stopped and he got on the bus. He waved at her through the bus window. He could still see her confused red face clearly. He giggled. He was thinking of a new song he would compose tonight, the song that he would play on their wedding day.


End file.
